


Одноместная палатка

by vera_est, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив спит спокойнее, если Баки рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одноместная палатка

После освобождения из плена Баки плохо спал по ночам. При дневном свете, если удавалось урвать хотя бы минут двадцать на то, чтобы подремать, кошмары отступали, но ночью от них некуда было деться. Он знал, что нужен команде бодрым и сосредоточенным, но ничего не мог сделать. Как только Морита и Дуган, с которыми он делил палатку, засыпали, Баки принимался пялиться в потолок и вспоминать всякие нелепые случаи из своего опыта общения с девушками. Заснуть получалось под утро, сон был тревожным и прерывистым, но, по крайней мере, он не просыпался в холодном поту от собственных криков. Очень не хватало Стива, который всегда знал, как ему помочь, что сказать или сделать, чтобы его успокоить. В Бруклине они всегда засыпали вместе, Стив грел замерзшие ступни у него между ног, а сам Баки вслушивался в его дыхание, чтобы вовремя заметить подступающий приступ. Чаще всего всё обходилось, и они мирно спали до утра. 

Но сейчас присутствие Стива только ещё больше бы осложнило ситуацию. Маловероятно, что Роджерс, так и оставшийся маленьким упрямцем, отказался бы от попыток его разговорить. Меньше всего Баки хотел выворачивать душу наизнанку, поэтому позорно сбежал. Прикрылся нелепой отговоркой, а что самое удивительное — Стив ему позволил. 

Конечно, остальные догадывались, что с ним что-то происходило, но вопросов они не задавали и за спиной не шептались. Баки же делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы не подвести их. Стив, конечно, всё же не единожды пытался завести разговор, но Баки каждый раз небрежно улыбался и сворачивал с опасной темы. Стив был слишком Стивом, чтобы открыто давить. Он безусловно волновался, но Баки умел ускользнуть вовремя, до того как Стив собирался с духом для решительной атаки. Роджерсу оставалось только бросать на друга тревожные взгляды, да исподтишка пытаться облегчить ему работу. Баки это злило, он пробовал огрызаться, но, наткнувшись на взгляд побитого щенка, отступал. В конце концов, только для того, чтобы выиграть немного времени, Баки и отказался спать вместе со Стивом. Раз тот дал ему немного пространства для маневра, поступившись собственными желаниями, приходилось мириться с большим куском их общего на двоих пайка, значительно полегчавшим вещмешком и многими другими мелочами. Иногда, когда все уже спали, Баки позволял себе устроиться рядом со Стивом возле костра, опершись на его бок, слушать завывание ветра и ни о чём не думать. Жаль, что удавалось такое не часто.

Умалчивание сошло бы Баки с рук, если бы он не совершил недопустимую ошибку. Во время очередной операции команда должна была перебраться через небольшое озеро. Лед ещё был слишком тонкий и ломкий, поэтому шли вдоль берега, продираясь через кустарник. Стив шёл первым, Баки замыкал. Идти нужно было след в след. В общем-то, совершенно ничего сложного. Но Баки настолько вымотался за последнее время, что попросту не видел толком, куда ставил ногу. Секунду назад он шёл по свежевыпавшему снегу и твёрдой земле, а в следующее мгновение оступился и соскользнул вниз.

Он даже толком понять ничего не успел. Провалился под лёд у самого берега. Попытался вынырнуть, но силы как будто разом его покинули. Подо льдом оказалось достаточно глубокое место, берег был скользкий, лёд крошился. Ноги начало сводить холодом.

Когда Баки в очередной раз погрузился под воду с головой, Стив нырнул за ним. Он сумел вытащить стучащего зубами и ничего не соображающего от холода друга на берег и выбраться сам. 

— Тебе нужно срочно переодеться и согреться. Разбиваем лагерь, — негромко приказал Стив. Джонс и Фэлсворт тут же сбросили мешки на землю и оперативно стали готовить место под палатки... Морита и Дуган уже занимались разведением костра.

— Мы должны идти дальше.

— Забудь об этом. 

— Стив…

— У тебя зуб на зуб не попадает от холода. Снимай с себя всё. Я дам тебе свою куртку.

Баки очень хотел возразить, но спорить со Стивом, когда у него на лбу появлялась характерная упрямая складка, было абсолютно бесполезно. Никто в одиночку не сумеет сдвинуть гору. Здесь был как раз этот случай. Поэтому Баки отдал свой вещмешок Дугану, чтобы просушили вещи, а сам покорно стянул с себя всю одежду до трусов и завернулся в куртку Стива. Она оказалась Баки неожиданно велика. Когда Стив усадил его на сложенные вместе вещмешки, в куртку удалось завернуться, подтянув к себе ноги.

— Бельё тоже.

— Хочешь, чтобы я себе зад отморозил? — вымучено спросил Баки, вздрагивая от холода.

— Ты скорее застудишь кое-что другое, если не снимешь мокрое. 

— Сомневаюсь.

— Шевелись немного. Мы должны заставить кровь циркулировать.

Баки послушно стал двигать руками и ступнями. Подошедший Гейб сунул ему в руки металлическую фляжку:

— Немного, всего пару глотков.

— Что это?

— Тебе понравится.

Баки сделал пару глотков и закашлялся. Гейб закрыл флягу и убрал её за пазуху. 

— Ты пробыл в воде не больше двух минут, Стив быстро тебя вытащил. И ведь нырнул, в чём был. И ему хоть бы что. А тебе изрядно досталось.

— Он хоть переоделся?

— Он всё ещё здесь. И с ним всё нормально, — буркнул Стив. — У меня есть одеяло, сейчас принесу, и ты сможешь завернуться. Но сначала мы тебя разотрём. Только осторожно. Если ты успел себе что-нибудь отморозить, будет только хуже.

— Одеяло? Ты потащил с собой одеяло? — удивился Баки, в то время как Стив пытался вернуть коже на его ногах чувствительность.

— Не опускай ноги на снег. У тебя пальцы вообще ледяные.

— Я их теперь хоть немного чувствую, спасибо.

Стив быстро отошёл в сторону. Вернувшись с небольшим одеялом, он накинул его Баки на плечи поверь своей куртки и пояснил:

— У тебя постоянно ноги мерзнут. Я хотел отдать позже, когда будем устраиваться на ночлег. Но сегодня мы дальше уже не пойдём, сумерки надвигаются, не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё оступился и свалился в воду. К тому же ты замерз. Так что самое время отдать.

— Ты его с самой базы нёс?

— Ты же знаешь, мне теперь несложно.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Ничего и не говори. Главное — согрейся чуть-чуть, чтобы мы могли пересадить тебя к огню. Думаю, уже можно.

Баки кивнул и сильнее укутался в одеяло.

— Поищи мне что-нибудь на ноги.

Когда с разбивкой лагеря было покончено, занялись приготовлением ужина. Баки устроили на небольшом брёвнышке возле самого огня, а Стив всё время оставался где-то рядом, словно опасался, что, стоило ему закрыть глаза, Баки исчезнет в чёрной ледяной мгле. До сих пор не успокоился.

— А где моя винтовка? — вспомнил вдруг Баки.

— На дне озера. У меня не было времени нырять за ней, нужно было тебя спасать.

— Вот же… 

— Раздобудем тебе новую. 

— Конечно. Просто жаль, что она утонула из-за моей глупости. 

— А мне не жаль. Главное, что ты жив.

Баки улыбнулся ему и понадеялся, что Стив без слов поймёт, как сильно он был ему благодарен за спасение. Стив всё понял и молча сжал его плечо.  
Покончив с ужином, они стали устраиваться на ночлег. Баки привычно направился к их общей с Дуганом и Моритой палатке, но Стив остановил его, удержав за плечо.

— Сегодня ты спишь со мной.

— У тебя одноместная.

— Устроимся как-нибудь. Раньше всегда помещались.

— Ты немного вырос с тех пор.

— Уверен, что тебе хватит места.

Дуган хлопнул Баки по спине и тихо сказал так, чтобы слышать мог лишь его собеседник:

— Кэп дело говорит. Может, хоть рядом с ним расслабишься и заснешь на пару часов. Тебе совсем не мешает отдохнуть.

— И давно ты знаешь?

— Поверь мне, достаточно давно, чтобы начать за тебя волноваться.

Больше Дуган ничего не сказал, только снова хлопнул Баки по плечу и скрылся у себя в палатке. Баки же осталось лишь послушаться Стива и забраться в его спальный мешок. Спустя пару мгновений Стив нырнул следом.

— Что ты делаешь? Мы не поместимся же.

— Тише. Всем не обязательно знать, что я заснуть без тебя не могу.

— Стив?

— Как только закрываю глаза, так и вижу тебя на столе в лаборатории Золы. А так гораздо лучше. Спокойнее. 

— Ну ты и сопляк, — усмехнулся Баки благодарно.

— Не ворочайся особо, а то порвём мешок. 

— Никто не виноват в том, что ты такой вымахал.

— Ты тоже не Дюймовочка.

Стив, продолжая ворчать, обнял Баки за талию и сильнее прижал к себе. Другую руку он с трудом протолкнул под бок друга и опустил чуть ниже.

— Ты только не стони в голос, ладно? Выдашь нас.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — прошипел Баки, когда почувствовал пальцы Стива на своём члене.

— Ага. Давно. Как только тебя увидел.

Баки закусил губу и постарался не издавать ни звука, но сдерживаться было мучительно сложно. Стив отлично знал, как нужно провести пальцами, где сжать, чтобы заставить его прогнуть спину и толкнуться навстречу прикосновениям.

— Жаль, я вазелин не захватил.

— Заткнись уже.

— Обойдёмся и так, — Стив поднёс свою ладонь к губам Баки и заставил его облизать пальцы. В мешке было жутко тесно, но Стив всё же сумел согнуть руку и коснуться обнажённой и горячей ягодицы Баки.

— Обхвати меня за запястье и, когда будет совсем невмоготу, сжимай изо всех сил. 

— Предатель, — прошептал Баки, когда один палец обвёл его анус. А затем скользнул внутрь. Воспользовавшись моментом, Стив наклонил голову и укусил Баки за плечо. 

К первому пальцу добавился второй. Баки беспомощно извивался, стараясь не стонать. Пальцы на его члене и пальцы внутри. Они сводили с ума. Стив так правильно касался его везде, что сил сдерживаться практически не осталось. Когда Стив в очередной раз задел простату, Баки до крови прокусил губу и кончил. Отдышавшись, он попытался перевернуться, но Стив удержал его на месте.

— В другой раз. Сегодня только ты.

— Так нечестно.

— Я заслужил. Я тебе жизнь спас, помнишь?

Баки поёрзал немного, устраиваясь удобнее, и вздохнул:

— Мы испортили спальник.

— Ничего. Завтра разберёмся. Давай только тебя вытрем.

Наконец, они оба устроились, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Какое-то время Баки ожидал, что кошмары снова на него кинутся, но ничего подобного не произошло. Слушая ровное дыхание Стива, согретый его теплом, он спокойно заснул. Без снов. 

Даже кошмары были бессильны перед Стивом Роджерсом.

Они оба мирно проспали до утра.


End file.
